At First Glance
by silentanarchy34
Summary: Roy is just starting his role as the Colonel in the military and needs to find a team. Minor OOC ROYAI


At First Glance

AN: Not really based off either series, just using the characters! Minor OOC

The newly instated Colonel Roy Mustang sat in his new office in East City. It was sudden but with all the people that died in the war, he was apparently the next best candidate for his current position.

"This is great," he said aloud to the empty office.

"I'm glad you're settling in so well, Colonel Mustang," said someone at the doorway.

General Grumman mysteriously popped up at the door without Roy noticing, startling him.

"Well... I... Uhh.." he was a little embarrassed with his show of affection towards the job while someone was watching.

"Relax Mustang, I just came here to give you the good news," Grumman said with a smile.

"Oh?"

"I am giving you two weeks to find a trustworthy team."

"I thought those were assigned?"

"Yes well, I thought you might have a few people in mind," the general said as he turned to leave the room. "Good luck."

As soon as Grumman left, Roy started planning who he wanted to pick.

"Well, first off there's Maes, then Herald... Oh! Johnson is always a good person to have. Um. . . Who else?"

Then he remembered something crucial that ruined all lived in Central and the likelihood of him being able to pull them from there was unlikely.

"Damn," he said, lightly pounding his fist against the desk. The clock in the empty office chimed. He looked up at it and saw it was time for lunch. As he walked to the mess hall, his eye caught sight of something. Or rather someone. Actually, it was a blonde woman. She was outside in the grounds with a bunch of other people, doing their training exercises. He walked toward the window to get a better view of the woman, but she disappeared into the sea of people. He continued to walk to the mess hall but couldn't shake that woman from his mind. Due to the distance, he couldn't make out much about her, but the way her brown shirt hugged her curves and the way she had her blond hair gathered in a bun, stuck in his memory.

As he continued his day, attempting to figure out whom he could get for his team, the blonde kept popping up. The memory was a tease.

When quitting time rolled around, he went home, still making no progress on choosing team members. After changing into a simple shirt, jeans and a leather jacket, he went out to get some groceries. As he stepped out of the door, he was assaulted with photographs.

"Gah! Maes, get these out of my face," Roy shouted at him. Realizing what he said, he saw none other than Maes Hughes.

"That's some way to greet a friend," Maes said sarcastically, putting his hand out for a handshake, which Roy quickly returned.

"I could say the same thing about you. What are you doing out here anyways?" Roy asked.

"Well since your promotion to East City, I haven't seen you in a little while, so I thought I'd come for a visit."

"I was just about to go get some food. You can tag along if you want."

"Sounds good. On the way I can tell you about my beautiful wife Gracia," Maes started. Roy sighed as they continued down the semi-crowded streets. As they were walking, he almost missed her due to all the photos Maes was stuffing in his face. The beautiful woman from headquarters was there in front of him. She was at a fruit stand in a white, tight t-shirt and a skirt that came down to just above her knees. He stopped where he was. Maes stopped talking about his wife long enough to catch him staring.

Maes nudged Roy. "Go talk to her."

Roy had never been afraid of taking to a woman, but this seemed terrifying for some reason. He had dated many women in the past, but none stopped him in his tracks like this. He decided to heed his friend's advice and took a step forward; unfortunately, it was directly into her. The woman fell on her butt and Roy onto his side.

"I'm so sorry," he said frantically, getting to his feet.

"No, it's fine, I wasn't paying attention," she said, moving to her knees to pick up the lost fruit. Roy extended a hand to help her to her feet, along with the bag of freshly gathered fruit.

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, nice to meet you," he said.

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, good to meet you too, she said.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, even up close. Her hazel coloured eyes struck him the most. He continued to look across her face, and then looked back at her eyes, which he found were also looking at his. He felt something just then. Like a tingle up his back, like this moment meant something great. Her hand touched the top of his arm, then trailed down it slowly. His heart beat faster as he felt the need to take a small step forward. Her hand stopped at his wrist as his chest was just inches from her face. Their eyes still locked in on each other, but at the same time, not looking at them at all. It was as if he could see into her soul and feel all the kindness that was there. She closed the very small gap there was until her body was touching his. He leaned his head down slowly, as she moved hers up. Their lips met, but only for a brief moment before moving slightly apart again. He felt something, it was very faint, but he needed more. He pressed his lips against hers and she did the same to him. He felt the electricity again as soon as they touched. It coursed through his body. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her tighter against him, earning a groan in the process. As the need for air became vital, the two pulled apart. Still pressed against his body, Roy felt truly happy for the first time after Ishval.

"Wow, that was intense," Maes said, watching the whole thing, opting not to interrupt them.

Both Roy and Riza blushed and separated.

"Well I'm going to go back to my hotel room, see you later Roy," Maes said smiling.

"Alright, bye Maes," Roy said.

The two stood there in an awkward silence until Riza spoke up.

"I was just getting some groceries so..." she started to say, but lost her words.

"Yeah, me too actually, could I join you?" Roy asked, holding his hand out.

"Sure, sounds great," she said, purposely ignoring the gesture. Roy was completely embarrassed and his face showed, causing her to laugh. "Let's go," she said grabbing his hand.

The two walked hand in hand, talking about life in the military and other things. After a little while, they came up to a bread stand. They continued the conversation they were having as they found what they needed.

"How much do I owe you?" Roy asked the old lady tending the stand.

She looked at them and smiled, "No charge, for either of you."

"Hmm, why no charge?" he asked, a little surprised.

"You two remind me of myself and my husband when he was alive. Brought back such good memories. Those memories are worth more to me than the bread I bake so take it. Just promise me one thing," she said.

"Sure, what's that?"

"Continue your happy marriage together."

Riza blushed, "Oh we aren't married, but thank you, I think," she whispered the last part.

"Oh, you two give off this weird happy aura, I assumed you were newlyweds," the old lady said. "Oh well, keep the bread, you still brought back memories that I never want to forget."

"Thank you very much," Roy said as he grabbed Riza's hand to walk away.

"That was strange," Roy said.

"Yeah, well I'm done with my shopping. Do you want to come over to my place for dinner?" Riza asked.

"I would love to, but my friend you saw earlier just got into town so I'd better actually welcome him. I met you in the first five minutes of him getting here," he answered.

"Oh, well how about tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure, it's a date," he said. "Could I get your number?"

"Yup," she said taking out a small piece of paper and a pen. She fumbled a little then said, "I don't have anything to write on."

Roy pulled a melon out of his bag, "Use this. Just don't push too hard."

She chuckled while writing on the paper, after which handing it to him.

"Thanks, call you later," he said, placing the melon and the paper into the bag.

"Bye," she waved.

The entire way back home, where Maes was likely waiting instead of at his hotel, Roy felt as though something had changed in his life, for the better.

**AN: Sorry I'm not working so hard on either of my main stories, I just needed to get this out ;) Hope you people enjoy!**


End file.
